


Ours to Keep

by livingforamiracle



Series: Ours to Keep [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have been in love for so long, finally getting married and making things official, now it's time for them to start a family together to make them complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea was one given to me by Jesse (jmcats) once again and I really hope I did you proud!
> 
> I love this prompt so much, it makes me so happy and teary eyed to imagine Ziam like this.
> 
> There probably will be grammar mistakes and I'm very sorry, but I hope you all love and enjoy this fic!
> 
> Love you all, and pleaseeeee comment! <3
> 
> Enjoy :) xx

~

This is what life is like for Zayn and Liam. The calm feeling of a summer breeze with blushing smiles and heated gazes. They fit together like two puzzle pieces made to be one; a perfect fit of imperfections as Zayn always says.  
  
It's been 4 years now. 4 years since they dropped some of the biggest news that the UK would have ever suspected, or well maybe had suspected, but never known if true or not.  
  
4 years ago, Zayn and Liam came out to the world as bisexual, Liam more gay than bi and Zayn, well, _Liamsexual_ , but he kept that to himself _._ To say there was mayhem would be an understatement. There were people who had supported them from the beginning and reminded the two boys how loved they were, while ignorant fans turned away because their dreams of being with the boys were crushed into smithereens.  
  
It was a lot for people to handle, so when a few months later, Zayn and Liam officially became public with their relationship, all hell broke loose. Shipping wars broke out, while many fans left the boys, but the majority who stayed, a large majority to be exact, stood by the boys and continued to shower them with affection, cooing and praising the two, especially by using their ship name, _Ziam_.  
  
It's been 6 years and Zayn's never been happier. It had been hard to tell the rest of his family, especially his father, and though shit had gone down, the family members that were true to him stuck by his side and helped him through the fall out. Liam had been the most comforting, peppering kisses across Zayn's tear-stained face as Trisha cooed at them from the doorway.  
  
6 years have gone by and they've been some of Liam's favorite. His family had been supportive of his relationship with Zayn from the beginning, making everything so much easier for the two, giving them the refuge they need away from the world, surrounded by love and warmth at every turn. Karen adores Zayn more than anything, always making sure he's doing well and talking to Trisha as often as possible. Geoff accepts Zayn more than Liam thought he would and it's reassuring to see that Zayn will always have Geoff there as a father figure. Ruth and Nicola absolutely love Zayn, tease him relentlessly but keep him happy at the end of the day because he's family now.  
  
2 years after they'd dropped the news of their sexuality in the media, the same amount of time that the world knew about _liamandzayn_ not Liam and Zayn, Liam had finally gotten down on one knee and proposed to the man he wanted for the rest of his life.  
  
The two were 24 when Liam had made his decision, one Trisha and Karen constantly got teary eyes over because, _our little boys are growing up now, getting married and all_.  
  
Liam had decided that they'd have a nice dinner out before they walked around their favorite park, one they'd discovered soon after moving into their own flat together. It is their sanctuary away from the craziness of the world where they get to see children laughing with joy, basking in the beautiful weather and enjoying life's finest moments.  
  
Liam proposed to Zayn on the swing set of their favorite part of the park, the secret playground hidden behind a few bushes and such, one that became abandoned after a new on had been constructed, one Zayn and Liam made sure to visit because it was sometimes more private than any other place they could be besides home.  
  
The lads teased them endlessly about the fact that after so many years they still looked into each other's eyes with as much love as they did in the beginning. They'd fought together, loved together, hurt together, making them stronger than two souls combined to form one could ever be.  
  
It's believed that there is a string of fate, connecting you to the person you're meant to be with, your other half, your soulmate, and that once you meet, your strings become intertwined, like they are always meant to be.  
  
Zayn always tells Liam that he believes that from the beginning his string has been interwoven with Liam's, that no matter what they were going to find each other, and it isn't just because of the band. They are too perfect for each other, too different yet similar causing the perfect harmony, sealing their fate with one another infinitesimally.  
  
Liam knows Zayn isn't one to be mushy, showing his sensitive side is a rarity because he hates being pitied, but when Zayn looks at him with love in his eyes, telling him that they were always meant to be, he can't helped the moisture that forms in his eyes as he brings Zayn into his arms in an embrace so intimate that anyone who would witness it would know that this is important, it's two lovers knowing their fate and believing in one another more than anything else.  
  
Zayn has always wanted to propose to Liam, get down on one knee and just pour his soul out to Liam, but he gets scared, knows how much it means to Liam, so he keeps planning for the right moment. What he doesn't expect is Liam to take hold of the reigns and take control of the task at hand, surprising Zayn and all the more making him fall more in love with Liam even more.

The way Liam had proposed still brings an adoring smile to Zayn’s face every day he thinks about it, or even looks down at the ring adorning his finger.

~

_Liam giggles as Zayn glares at him from where he's lying on the couch, "Make sure you wear something fancy. I'm taking you out on a date and you're going whether you like it or not?"_ _  
  
Zayn raises his eyebrows before snorting, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do if I say no?"  
  
Liam smirks, knowing that Zayn would make this argument. He walks to wear Zayn has his head tilted back on the armrest before leaning in to whisper hotly into his ear, "When we we're in bed all I'm going to do is tease you, make you fall apart in front of me," he leans in closer, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Zayn's ear," but mostly babe, I won't let you come."  
  
Zayn's eyes widen before he's snapping his head up to look into Liam's eyes. _

_Liam is serious though, he will put Zayn through that torture._ _  
  
Zayn's shoulders slump in defeat before he's stalking to their bedroom muttering about how they finally have a day off and instead of cuddling and being lazy they have to go out.  
  
Liam smiles softly, knowing how Zayn can be with the media following their every trail since they'd made those announcements all those years ago. But most of all, Zayn has no idea what Liam has planned, and he can't wait for his plan to be carried out._

_~_

_The date is amazing. Zayn is still clueless about Liam's real intentions and they'd had a lovely dinner at their favorite restaurant, though Liam received plenty of texts from the other lads about if he'd proposed yet to which he'd always shake his head at before focusing back in on Zayn._

_He always seems to be mesmerized by Zayn even after so many years together, but I guess that’s what being in love does to you. It dulls every other sense in your body while they only thing you can think about is the person in front of you and how much you love, care and desire to be with them, do everything for them, be everything for them, and so much more._ _  
  
They leave the restaurant as soon as they pay the check, and walk hand in hand, roaming through the streets of London and just talking, something they've gotten better with over the years, and now they never run out of conversation, always learning something new about each other._

_After walking for a few minutes they come to stand outside the entrance to their favorite park and with a fleeting glance at Zayn, Liam is pulling them towards the bushy area where their hidden sanctuary is waiting._

_Zayn follows behind Liam, amused at his boyfriend’s impatience as he’s dragged across the park to their secret hiding place, “Li babe, you can slow down a bit. My hand sort of hurts from how hard you’re holding on.”_

_Liam stops in his tracks because wow is he really that nervous about it all? He regains his composure before loosening his grip on Zayn’s hand, “Sorry babe, didn’t mean to hurt you.”_

_Zayn smiles fondly at him to which Liam ducks his head before leading them through the shrubs and to the abandoned swing set they’ve both come to adore. They both walk over and sit down on the two swings before intertwining their hands once again._

_They bask in the silence of the night, the slight sound of a cricket chirping and the rustling of the leaves in the warm summer air. They look up to see the stars shining brightly and they really just cannot believe how happy they are, how amazing their lives are now, but most importantly, how they still have each other._

_Liam realizes that this is just so perfect; he could sit here in silence with Zayn for the rest of his life as long as he knows it is the raven haired boy that will always be by his side. No words can describe his love for Zayn and that’s when Liam realizes that this is the perfect moment to do what he’s wanted to do for so long now._

_As Zayn closes his eyes to absorb the feeling of the magnificent night, Liam reaches into his pocket before grabbing the small velvet box and enclosing it into the palm of his hand._

_When Zayn opens his eyes, they find Liam’s staring back at him, and the look in Liam’s eyes makes him a bit uneasy because it’s so intimate that only the gaze sends a shiver throughout his entire body._

_Liam goes to say something but closes his mouth because god damn it this has to be perfect, this has to perfect for Zayn._

_After freaking out for a few more seconds Liam looks back at up at Zayn and sees the other boy smiling fondly at him. Zayn reaches over and runs his hand down Liam’s face, and that source of affection is enough for Liam to grab Zayn’s hand and intertwine their fingers till he’s holding both of Zayn’s hands in his own._

_“I have a few things I’d like to say if you want to hear them Z.” Liam looks at Zayn nervously because wow he’s never done this before, obviously, and this is a huge moment and well it’s Zayn we’re talking about._

_Zayn tilts his head to the side, intrigued, before nodding his head, “Go ahead babe, I’m all ears.”_

_Liam takes a deep breath, looking into Zayn’s eyes before he finally finds the words he’s looking for, “We’ve been together for so long but no matter what, every day feels like the first and that’s something I’ve always cherished. When I wake up to see you next to me, around me, or even lying on my chest, I feel so fucking happy because you’re mine Zayn, only mine, and you will never understand how much that means to me. All those years ago I always thought that you’d never love me back but you’re here now, have been for years, and all my dreams have actually come true and it still feels like a dream. You feel like a dream Zayn! You’ve meant so much to me from day one. You were my best mate in the band, hell still are, and I’m always going to thank god for bringing you lot into my life. You are absolutely ethereal Zayn, beautiful beyond words, and you honestly don’t seem real at times.”_

_Liam stops to compose himself before he goes right back to staring into Zayn’s eyes, “I’ve loved you since day one, and I swear I will love you till my last day. You’ve changed me for the better, made me more confident, more loved, more worthy and I will forever be thankful to you love. I always tell myself that I must have be the luckiest guy in the world because I get to have you, all to myself. You’re mine and it’s still hard to comprehend and I get scared that you’ll leave. I love the kisses you press all over my body, or the times you have your arms wrapped around me and I just feel like I’m at home. You’re home to me Zayn, everything leads to you, will always lead to you. Ever since we became mates you’ve always been able to make me happier than anyone else, and now as my boyfriend you continue to do just that. You keep me happy, and sane, but most importantly you keep my grounded. The things you do to me Zayn are crazy and I’ve never felt so strongly about someone before. You mean the world to me Zayn; ultimately you are my life. You’re every breath I breathe, every word I say, every action I make and will continue to always be. You are the reason I do everything in my life, you are the reason I keep going with a positive attitude, because I have you in my life, I have you to come home to and remind me that I’m beautiful, that I’m special, that no matter what you love me and always will, and I want that comfort for the rest of my life. Zayn I want you for the rest of my life, you have no idea.”_

_Liam slides off the swing and onto one knee, ”That’s why I want to ask you,” he chances a look up at Zayn to see tears in his eyes, and a soft smile spreads onto his face because he hadn’t realized the tears streaming down his own face as he’d talked, “Will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you make me the happiest man to ever live on this planet by being my husband, Zayn Malik?”_

_Liam looks expectantly at Zayn but all Zayn can do is stare right back at Liam in shock._

_Before Liam can get really nervous, Zayn smiles softly at him as continues to shed tears, love and adoration spilling out through his eyes and into Liam’s heart, “Yes Liam, of course I will marry you.”_

_Liam’s face brightens up significantly before he’s quickly sliding the finger onto Zayn’s finger and bringing it up to his lips, lacing a delicate kiss to the knuckle as a smile spreads across his face._

_He pulls away to look at Zayn before pulling the smaller man closer and into a bone crushing embrace that Zayn’s melts into. He can’t stop smiling into the Liam’s neck because he’s engaged, he’s engaged to Liam fucking Payne, the guys he’s loved for so long that he still can’t believe is his. The fact that Liam wants to marry him still astounds him and he feels more tears run down his face._

_Liam seems to know because he pulls away, only enough to look at Zayn properly before bringing his hands up to wipe away the tears streaming down Zayn’s face, “You okay babe?”_

_Zayn smiles because yeah, he’s okay; he’s fucking fantastic, “Never better Li, never better.”_

_Liam smiles fondly at Zayn, knowing that the smaller man is at a loss for words, before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss is nothing less than passionate; their tongues dance around each other as their lips fuse together in a symphony of slow and sensual movements before the two are pulling away and wrapping themselves around one another in an embrace of love._

_They made love constantly that night and into the morning, never feeling tired, not even one bit, because it had been a huge day for them, one that would be a milestone for the years to come and the two would stop at nothing to prove that to one another. Liam had laid Zayn out and cherished his body, making love to him in the sweetest way only for Zayn to roll them over and return the favor with as much love and adoration as he could. This lasted hours, until the both were satisfied and blissed out, so full of love that they wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep to the erratic beatings of their hearts, two hearts that beat as one, and would continue to forever._

That had been 2 years ago. Liam still remembers how the other lads had practically screamed down the other side of the phone before there were declarations of congratulations and a few tears shed here and there. Their families had been worse, especially their moms. There were screams, tears, and way too many questions but they’d cut the phone call off as things began to get a little too crazy.

They’re 27 now, married for 2 years, and are more in love than they could ever imagine possible.

They wake up every morning with a soft smile gracing their faces for one another, because they get to wake up in each other’s arms every day. Zayn is the last thing Liam sees when he sleeps and the first thing he sees when he wakes up and vice versa.

When people ask them how they’ve been able to stay together so long and still be so in love even after marriage, they turn to one another and smile, “ _We just really love each other, that’s how we made it work if we’re being completely honest.”_

Love isn’t something that is given out to just everybody. It’s given to the people who deserve it most, whether they end up losing it or not. It’s a beautiful thing, feeling, that courses through people’s bodies and invades their every thought. People may abuse the privilege of holding such a dear feeling close to their heart, but in the end the truest of people, the ones whose hearts deserve love, will receive the generous gift and all will be well for them.

Zayn looks at Liam every day, whether he's sitting on the couch watching something on the television, or just cleaning around their flat because it calms him down. Zayn looks at Liam and thinks that this is how he wants his life to be, this is the life he's always wanted with Liam and he's finally gotten it. He looks at Liam and sees the love of his life staring back at him and it never fails to make him blush.  
  
Their marriage, just like their relationship and friendship, is all soft touches, and warm embraces, gentle caresses and meaningful words. There is a sense of serenity and trust that surrounds them constantly and the love they have for one another flows between them in waves and even any bystander or stranger can see that.  
  
They're still in the media to this day. There is still scrutiny, there is still hate, but there is still a good and amount of love for them as well.  
  
The both have been rumored to be cheating on each other, that there are fights threatening to destroy the marriage. But then there are articles about where they were caught snuggled up somewhere, or a romantic date they've been on, and those are the kinds of things Liam and Zayn love to read when they wake up in the morning.  
  
The two don't really fight either. Petty arguments will take place obviously, but the two can't stay mad at the other for more than an hour.  
  
Sooner or later one person will come back to apologize, or both will, and the apology will be sealed with a kiss and a whispered I love you, into each other's ears.  
  
They're proud of where they are and how far they've come from their days of oppression under modest, and they feel so free now that it's almost a dream.  
  
They're the perfect family, Zayn and Liam, with more love between them than two people can really have for one another, a family that includes Louis, Niall and Harry as well, not to forget their own families back home, but there is still something missing; children.

~

Liam has wanted to have kids in their lives for so long, the minute he'd made things official with Zayn all those years ago, he could already see marriage and children in his life; that's what Zayn does to him.  
  
As Liam cleans around the kitchen area, Zayn is perched on top of the counter as he reads, looking up every few minutes to catch Liam's eye and wink causing Liam to blush and look away from Zayn's knowing gaze.  
  
They shouldn't be able to make each other react this way, especially after all this time, but they both stop and remember that their story is different, their love is stronger, and they'll fall more in love with each other every day for the rest of their lives.  
  
Liam puts down the cloth as he turns to lean on the counter and take in Zayn. His hair is flattened and is in a fringe across his forehead, he's wearing a white wife beater along with one of Liam's joggers, and after years of coming back from his eating problems, he's filling in shirts more until him and Liam are almost the same size.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
Zayn looks up and smiles softly at Liam, "Yes love?"

Liam wrings his hands, something Zayn always tells him he does when he’s nervous, “I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?”

Zayn tilts his head to the side in confusion because when has Liam ever had to ask to talk to him? “Of course babe, you don’t have to ask.”

Liam takes a deep breath because well, this is a huge topic to bring up and he wants to approach it cautiously, “We’ve been married for two years now, two amazing years and I’m extremely happy, which I’m sure you know.”

Zayn nods, a soft smile adorning his face at the thought.

Liam scratches the back of his neck as his anxiety begins to peak, “I just, I love it being the two of us, I do, but I can’t help but think something’s missing, like there is still a missing piece to our family.”

Zayn knows Liam well enough, better than Liam tends to know himself, and apprehension dawns on his face as he realizes where Liam is headed with this talk. He doesn’t want to speak up just yet, wanting to let Liam let out what he has to say, “Alright, what do you think is missing Li?”

Liam looks up at Zayn with his lips pouting a bit and his eyes widening until they are almost doe-like, “Children Zayn, I think it’s time for us to talk about having kids.”

A huge grin spreads across Zayn’s face as the word _kids,_ leaves Liam’s mouth, because at first he’d been hesitant but after he’d gotten into the routine of married life with Liam, he was itching for them to have a baby of their own, one to complete them and make them _whole._

Zayn beckons for Liam to come towards him with his finger, and the brown haired boy steps closer until he’s standing in between Zayn’s legs and pressed up against the counter. Zayn’s hands go to the back of Liam’s neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape, as Liam’s curl around Zayn’s hips, smoothing over the skin peeking out from under Zayn’s, no _Liam’s_ , shirt.

Zayn tries to catch Liam’s eye before finally Liam looks up at him, “Have you been nervous to talk about this love? Did you think I would react badly?”

Liam shrugs, obviously still anxious, “I dunno. I was just worried that you might not be ready and I guess I over thought everything because you haven’t said anything to make me think it was a bad idea so I’m not as nervous anymore.”

Zayn smiles fondly at Liam, “You should know by now that having children with you is one thing that no one can ever stop me from wanting. And I’ll be completely honest, at first I was worried that maybe we shouldn’t because we’d just gotten married and all, but now, yeah, I want to have kids with you Li.”

Liam’s head snaps up and he’s staring into Zayn’s eyes, searching for any sense of insincerity, only to find truth and honesty in them. “Wait- what-seriously? You’d want us to have kids?”

Zayn rolls his eyes before resting his forehead against Liam’s, “I would love to have kids with you Liam James Payne. I would be the happiest man on earth to have children with you.”

Liam leans in to fuse their lips together, and the kiss is sweet, more passionate than lust, before Zayn is pulling away and smirking against Liam’s lips, “Although, I want to actually have a surrogate who will use our sisters’ eggs and our semen because you know, if we’re having children they have to be ours and no one else’s.”

Liam’s face brightens and his eyes begin to crinkle at the corner as a smile takes over his entire face. Zayn thinks Liam’s smile is absolutely beautiful; it’s the sunshine that sprays through the clouds after a rainy day, the soft mist of an early morning, the sound of a baby’s cry when it’s wrapped around it’s favorite toy, the fast pace beating of Zayn’s heart when it’s aimed at him. And right now it’s mesmerizing him, making Zayn so happy because _he_ put that smile on Liam’s face, he’s the reason why Liam looks so beautiful right now and it’s doing things to Zayn’s heart.

Liam eyes soften and his arms wrap around Zayn’s waist, pulling him closer so that Zayn’s legs wrap around his waist and they’re chest to chest. “I love you so much Zayn, you don’t understand how happy you just made me when I heard you say that.”

Zayn rubs their noses together before nuzzling his face into Liam’s cheek, “I love you so much too you donut and I really do want to have kids with you babe, you have no idea.”

Liam pulls back to look into Zayn’s eyes again, “Imagine our children; they’d be so beautiful because they have a father like you, bloody talented as well. And how could I forget intelligent, they’d have your brains to go alongside everything else.”

Zayn scoffs, “And they’d be all strong and caring as you, with loving personalities and a love for sports; so fun loving and happy, just like you babe.”

Liam blushes, more embarrassed than anything, “They’ll get more things from you than me though.”

Zayn pushes at Liam’s shoulder before crowding in closer, “Don’t you ever say that Liam James Malik-Payne. You are my husband and I won’t stand to hear you degrade yourself in front of me.”

Liam looks up at Zayn then with an unreadable expression on his face, “I love when you say my name like that,” but adds on, “it’s true though. You know you have so much more to offer.”

Zayn shakes his head and he feels like a child, trying to get his way, “Liam you have this passion in you, this love, these strong emotions, and that’s more important than some talent or intelligence because people don’t get anywhere without a drive or a strong willed passion and that’s what our children will get from you. They’ll get a huge heart of love, a will to help others, they will be as beautiful as you in every way, but most of all they will be proud to have you as their father Liam, I swear to it.”

Liam eyes prickle with tears and now he feels like a girl, a silly girl who’s getting emotional over something so small but this isn’t small now is it? What Zayn said really does make him feel like a much better person than he views himself because if Zayn, the man he loves more than life itself, can see him this way, maybe his children will too.

Liam pulls Zayn closer and kisses the joint where his neck meets his shoulder before holding Zayn close to him in a tight embrace, “If they’ll be proud to have me as their father, they’ll be even more proud to have you as their other father Zayn. You’ll be their advisor, their other shoulder to cry on when I’m not there. You’ll protect them, and give them intelligence and make them decent human beings while being stern when I fail to because you know I’m a sucker when it comes to giving in to other people’s, especially children’s, demands. They’ll have my drive and passion, but they’ll have your beautiful and giving soul.”

Zayn blushes a deep red and Liam’s fingers follow the trail from his cheekbones down to his neck, “We’d have a boy and a girl. They’d be a mix of both of us but our son looking more like me and our daughter looking more like you, well at least that’s what I imagine every time I think about this.”

Liam pulls away, keeping Zayn in his arms, but looking at his face, “You’ve thought about this before?”

“A few times yeah, especially when I see you around children,” Zayn says blushing, “it makes me think about how you’d be with kids of our own and it makes my heart swell just looking at you.”

Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s forehead and nuzzles his hair as fingers trace patterns into Zayn’s back, “Well I agree, I’d love for our children to be like that, but I’d want the boy first, to make sure he’d help us take care of his little sister whenever we’re not around.”

Zayn laughs into the crook of Liam’s neck, “We won’t ever let anyone touch our daughter if they know what’s good for them. And if she’s going to look like you Li, we’ll have to make sure of it because boys will be going after her, seeing how gorgeous her father is, she’ll be beautiful.”

Liam smiles into Zayn’s neck, pressing a kiss to the skin, “Well she’ll have your features as well, your cheekbones probably so no, if she’s going to look as gorgeous as you as well, we’ll always have to keep an eye on her which is why we’ll have our son first. But if he’ll look anything like you, we’ll have to make sure girls don’t go too crazy or that he doesn’t break any hearts.”

Zayn pulls back to press a soft kiss to Liam’s lips before rubbing the pads of his thumbs across Liam’s cheeks, feeling the skin stretch as Liam smiles softly at him, “Just like our daughter will have my features, our son will have some of yours so he’ll have a puppy dog cuteness to him like you have, and he’ll have your heart so he would never go hurting anyone, especially with parents like us. We’ll raise our kids properly, make sure they are behaved and loved more than anything.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like hours before Liam breaks the silence, “We’ll make brilliant parents won’t we?”

Zayn nods slowly, believing it, “We’ll be bloody brilliant parents. We’ll have the help of the other lads, although they’ll spoil our kids rotten, our sisters will be there to help, your parents and my mum as well. We’ll have so many people showering our children with love and affection that they won’t have to worry about anything for a long time, not as long as we’re around Li.”

It must be the way that Zayn seems so passionate about this that Liam feels his heart swell 4 sizes too big for his chest and he can feel it pumping faster than usual, his heart rate increasing with every passing second.

He pulls Zayn closer to him, if that’s even possible, until every part of them waist up is touching before he’s leaning in to capture Zayn’s lips in a breathtaking kiss that leaves them both gasping for air moments later.

Zayn looks into Liam’s eyes and confesses, “You know Li, sometimes it’s hard for me to believe that this is real, that all of this is ours to keep. I get scared that I’ll lose it all and we’ve been through so much that this all feels like a dream.”

Liam whines in the back of his throat because he hates when Zayn gets like this, when he doubts himself and believes he doesn’t deserve what they have right now, “It’s all real Zayn, it’s not a dream, I’m here with you right now and I’m staying forever,” he lifts up his left hand and interlocks it with Zayn’s left before thrusting them in front of Zayn’s face, “See these rings, these are a promise to each other that we’ll be together till death do us apart, _to infinity and beyond_ Zayn, remember?”

Zayn nods slowly, ashamed, but still not whole heartedly and Liam can see it in the way his brow is furrowed and he’s biting on his bottom lip.

Without speaking, Liam lifts Zayn off of the counter, securing Zayn’s legs around his waist before he’s walking them to their bedroom and gently laying them down on their bed.

He hovers over Zayn as the smaller man’s eyes widen at him, “Let me prove to you that this is real, that this isn’t a dream, and that I love you more than anything and we’re going to be together for a really long time, and no matter what I’m not going anywhere. Let me prove to you that we’re going to be a happy family, especially with our future children because they will remind you how loved you are every day as well until you finally believe that this is ours to keep, and will be forever.”

Liam leans down and rests his forehead against Zayn’s, “ _Jaan,_ I’m yours to keep forever.”

It’s the endearment that gets Zayn because ever since they’d began dating all those years ago, Liam had begun to pick up on some of the Urdu terms that Zayn would use in conversation with him, his favorite being jaan, which meant _life._

Zayn had begun calling Liam that soon after they’d become official until Liam had been curious enough to ask what it meant.

_“Zayn what does jaan mean? You’re always calling me that and I know it’s an urdu term.”_

_Zayn, who’s lying on Liam’s chest looks up at the brown haired boy before shrugging, “It means life Li, you’re my life now and it’s only right that I remind you of that as often as I can.”_

That one sentence had been enough for Liam to flip them around and take Zayn right then and there because he’d felt so much love for Zayn course through his body in that moment, and he wanted to make love to him to show him how grateful he was to Zayn for making him feel special enough, for being Zayn’s _jaan._

Zayn comes back from his thoughts to the feeling of Liam pressing soft kisses all over his face, so delicate and full of love that he feels tears in his eyes threatening to fall out, “Li, you can’t- you can’t just say and do things like that without expecting me to go crazy.”

Liam pulls away only enough to see Zayn’s face before he’s smirking and kissing the tip of Zayn’s nose softly, “That’s the whole point love.  I want to show you what you mean to me. _Tum bi meri zindagi ho,_ you are my life as well.”

And with that the tears begin to stream down Zayn’s face because dammit it, he’s never felt this loved before, he’s never imagined being so happy in a marriage with someone he’d fallen in love with at the age of 17. But he’d pretty damn happy he never gave up because Liam is his heart and soul, his _life,_ and he wants no one else but Liam by his side for the rest of his life.

Liam kisses away ever tear that rolls down Zayn’s face before cupping the smaller man’s cheeks and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Z, you’re so beautiful, still so beautiful to me.” 

Liam trails kisses down his jaw before kissing up the side of his neck and behind his ear, causing Zayn to moan out because that’s his sweet spot; one that Liam always takes advantage of.

Liam’s been shirtless the entire time so he makes quick work of getting Zayn’s off as well before he’s pressing soft kisses to the tan skin of Zayn’s chest, trailing them around his heart before sucking a bruise right on the skin above it, “ _Mine.”_

Zayn feels arousal ripple through his body as Liam begins to suck on a nipple, his body arching to meet Liam’s before Liam moves on to the next one, causing the same reaction from Zayn.

“Bloody hell Li,” Zayn tries to hold back a moan as Liam’s lips trail down lower until he’s kissing at Zayn’s abs, ones that have become more defined over the years, “stop teasing yeah?”

Liam pointedly looks up at Zayn and shakes his head, “I’m going to take care of you Zayn. I’m going to make you feel so good, that you’ll never doubt how real this is; you’ll never forget how much I really love you, and that everything we have is ours and will be forever, that no one can take it away from us.”

Zayn shuts his mouth at that and closes his eyes to the touch of Liam’s lips trailing even further down until they begin to suck bruises onto both of Zayn’s hipbones. Zayn’s hips buck up before he feels Liam palming him through his joggers, “Li please – please take them off.”

Liam nods before he’s hooking his fingers under the hem of the material and slowly pulling it down Zayn’s legs leaving Zayn’s prick to finally be freed from its confines.

Liam eyes it hungrily before taking it in his hand and stroking it a few times, “So _beautiful_ Z.”

Liam bobs his head down, nearly deep throating Zayn before Zayn’s fingers tangle in Liam’s hair and guide him up and down a few more times.

Liam pulls off slowly with a small pop before he’s trailing kisses on the insides of Zayn’s thighs, “Fuck Liam.”

Liam's hands fit into the grooves of Zayn's hips as he makes his way back up Zayn's body until he's hovering over the smaller boy again.  
  
Zayn looks down and sees that Liam still has his joggers on, "Liam-fuck- these need to come off now."  
  
Zayn literally rips then off of Liam's hips as the brown haired man chuckled at Zayn's impatience.  
  
Liam cups Zayn's face in his hands lovingly, rubbing his fingers against Zayn's high cheekbones, as he leans down and pressed kisses to the skin right under Zayn's eyes as softly as he can.  
  
Zayn's eyes close at the touch leading Liam to kiss both of his eyelids before tracing down and kissing his lips softly, a smooth glide of lips as Liam begins to rock their bodies together.  
  
They both moan out at the feeling of their pricks sliding together, wanting more than just that skin on skin contact.  
  
Liam leans down and captures Zayn's lips in another bruising kiss, tracing Zayn's bottom lip with his tongue, Zayn's mouth opening at the action before their tongues are swirling around each other, no one looking for dominance, just letting themselves be, no hurry, no rush.  
  
As their bodies begin to vibrate with the intensity of the want running through their bodies Zayn pulls want from the kiss and smiles shyly up at Liam, "Liam can we please, you know, can we?"  
  
Liam's heart swells because Zayn has never had to ask for them to make love and the fact that he is makes him so much more endearing.  
  
Liam nuzzles his nose into Zayn's throat as he presses a kiss to the skin there, "You don't have to ask me Zayn. I'll make love to you whenever you want me to darling. But tonight is your night and I'm going to make you feel so good I promise you."  
  
Zayn blushes before hiding his face in Liam's shoulder, "Quoting Boys II Men lyrics to me huh? A man after my own heart."  
  
Liam smirks before drawing back to kiss Zayn slowly and languidly, "Already got your heart Zayn, and I'm not giving it back."  
  
Zayn blinks at Liam, looking at him in the dim lighting of their bedroom as the rays of sunlight try to fight their way through the cracks in the blinds.  
  
There is something so intimate about this moment, with the way they can only just see each other but feel so much at the same time.  
  
Liam looks so lovely, his cheekbones seem more prominent than usual, his beautiful brown eyes are twinkling with mischief and his shoulders, fuck his shoulders look big and broad and Zayn is really in love with his husband.

He pulls Liam down so they are touching from head to toe and his skin is on fucking fire because even being in close proximity with Liam makes Zayn’s skin tingle in the best way possible, “Keep it forever, I don’t want it back.”

Liam’s eyes darken at that and he’s attacking Zayn’s mouth with his own as his fingers began to roam around Zayn’s body. Once he pulls away he stick two fingers in front of Zayn’s face, “Suck babe.”

Zayn gladly takes the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around to lubricate them enough before Liam slides them out of his mouth and down to his puckering hole.

He inserts the first finger slowly, opening Zayn up and kissing away the small whimpers leaving Zayn’s mouth and the stretch.

Liam adds a second finger after a few minutes, scissoring them and thrusting them until Zayn’s stretched enough. His fingers go a little deeper into Zayn’s hole before he’s hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him that makes Zayn see stars behind his eyes as his body arches of the bed and he lets out a string of moans.

“Fuck Liam, oh my _god,_ please in me now.” Zayn is panting and his forehead is already glistening with sweat and his grip on the sheets has made his knuckles white.

Liam nods before kissing down Zayn’s face and tangling his fingers with Zayn’s. He uses his free hand to guide his prick into Zayn’s waiting hole, and he bottoms out in one quick thrust.

Zayn’s eyes squeeze shut at the stretch because no matter how much they’ve done this it still _burns._ His eyes flutter open as he feels Liam’s fingers trace patterns into his skin, distracting him from the pain as he kisses at every tattoo, old and new, that now decorate Zayn’s chest and arms.

Each kiss is so soft that he barely feels it, the feeling going straight to his prick as Liam continues to press soft kisses into every inch of inked skin. Only after a few moments does Zayn really tune in to Liam’s actions as he hears words being pressed into his skin alongside every kiss.

_Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, lovely, magnificent, perfect._

Zayn’s eyes fill with tears again because years ago he would not image this being his life; he would not have seen himself being so loved and happy in a marriage with his best friend, the man he thought he’d never get to call his own, but here he is, whispering sweet nothings into his skin, reminding him how loved he is and Zayn couldn’t be happier.

After Zayn’s adjusted to the feeling of Liam stretching him open, of feeling so _full,_ he cups Liam’s jaw in his hand, tracing his fingers down Liam’s face, “Move babe, please.”

Liam nods before he begins to thrust slowly into Zayn, rocking them together as he goes deeper with each thrust into the smaller man in his arms. He has Zayn wrapped up in an embrace, wanting their love making to be as intimate and passionate as possible because right now is all about Zayn, all about reminding him of how real all of this is.

With every perfectly angled thrust at his prostate, Zayn moans out only for the sound to be swallowed by Liam’s kisses that are pressed against Zayn’s lips.

“Li please, go faster, you’re oh my _god,_ ” Zayn’s head falls back to rest against the pillow as Liam picks up the speed of his thrusts, hitting Zayn’s prostate dead on as the raven haired man begins to claw at Liam’s back, obviously leaving marks that the lads will tease Liam about later, “Yes, _fuck,_ right there Liam, yes right there.”

It feels like they’ve been going at it for hours before Zayn feels himself being lifted and only then does he open his eyes to see that him and Liam are both vertical and _oh,_ this angle is different yet so good because with every upward thrust, Liam is pounding into his prostate and Zayn can literally see stars behind his eyelids, “Fuck Liam, _yes.”_

Liam’s head falls forward to rest against Zayn’s collarbone as the smaller man in his arms thrust downwards to meet every one of Liam’s upward thrusts and now they’re both seeing stars, “So good Zayn, so tight, god I _love_ you.”

Zayn just lets his head fall backwards as the sensations of Liam thrusting up and into him surround him and leave him absolutely wrecked and he leans his forehead against Liam’s shoulder, biting and licking at the skin as his  arms wrap around Liam’s back and leave scratch marks in their wake.

Zayn begins to bounce a little on Liam’s prick making the brown haired man’s eyes snap open as his eyes seem to darken even more and shit Liam is so turned on right now.

Love making has never been so fucking perfect before to them, thought their movements are getting erratic, not staying slow and languid, doesn’t change the fact that the two are making love to one another because underneath the roughness there is a gentleness that courses through their brains as they stare into each other’s eyes and leave their marks all over each other’s bodies.

Liam can feel Zayn’s muscles beginning to get weak from how hard he can see Zayn strain to keep up with Liam’s upward thrust so he lies them down so they’re both on his sides as he wraps Zayn’s legs around his waist to keep his momentum going.

Zayn’s eyes close at the intimacy of this position because Liam’s thrusts have begun to slow down but they are still hitting his prostate with pin point accuracy, and if the low soft grunts in his ear are anything to go by, he knows Liam is enjoying this just as much as he is.

Liam’s pace is slow and languid now, as his eyes are running all over Zayn’s face, memorizing every small feature and expression that the raven haired man makes as he’s being pleasured because it makes Liam’s heart happy to know he’s the reason why Zayn feels that way, that he feels this kind of mind blowing pleasure.

Zayn traces his fingers over every muscle in Liam’s arms before running over his back, goose bumps rising under Zayn’s touch. He traces every feature on Liam’s face as they both begin to moan loudly into the silent yet intimate air around them. The only sound is the contact of skin on skin, and the small grunts and moans of their passionate love making.

Liam’s forehead comes to rest against Zayn’s as he softly murmurs, “I’m close Zee.”

Zayn nods as he feels his stomach coil in that familiar way. He shoots out his load between his and Liam’s stomach, without being touched, only having to feel and relish in the love from Liam that surrounds him.

As he’s coming down from his post-orgasmic high, he feels Liam’s thrust begin to get sloppier and slower before Liam’s arms tighten around his waist and he’s shooting straight into Zayn’s hole, thrusting his way through his high before he slowly pulls out.

Zayn can feel Liam’s come in his ass and stops himself from grimacing and instead pulling Liam down onto him and kissing all over the face of his beautiful husband who he really loves so much more than words will ever be able to describe.

Liam rubs their noses together before pressing a kiss to the top of Zayn’s, “Shower time? We’re sweaty and gross and it’s only morning.”

Zayn smirks before raising his arms out, “Carry me please?”

Liam rolls his eyes but gladly scoops Zayn up into his arms, bridal style and walks them into their bathroom, closing the door on Zayn’s soft giggles.

~

Later after they’ve showered and are lounging around on the couch, the Avengers playing mutedly in the background, Zayn and Liam have eyes for only each other.

Liam is lying with his back on the cushions of the couch with Zayn lying directly on top of him with his arms wrapped around Liam’s torso.

Zayn’s chin rests on Liam’s chest, as he gazes into his husband’s eyes, a fond expression on his face as Liam scrunches his nose up under the extra attention, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

A smile illuminates Zayn face as he gazes softly into Liam’s eyes, “No reason really, I just find you really fascinating and beautiful.” He licks his lips before he’s smiling again, “And I’m imagining you with children of our own and it’s making my heart go crazy if I should be honest.”

Liam’s arms, which are wrapped around Zayn’s back, tighten their hold before he’s leaning down to kiss Zayn with a purpose, one full of promise and love, one that proves Liam’s dedication and passion towards them and their future that is yet to come, hopefully full of children of their own.

Liam pulls back as he feels his heart rate begin to go back to normal, “So we’re really doing this then? We’re going to have our own children and start a family together?”

“Anything to keep that brilliant smile on your face Li,” Zayn smiles genuinely at Liam, his eyes becoming black slits as the smile lights up his entire face, one that has Liam smiling back because Zayn is just so contagious, especially when he’s happy.

Liam rubs their noses together, something they’ve began doing a lot, “ _You two look like fucking puppies when you do that, “_ according to a certain Louis Tomlinson but it’s an action Liam and Zayn enjoy performing, one to annoy the hell out of the Tommo and because they just love it.

"You know we're going to have to talk to our mothers and sisters right? Especially our sisters if we're going to use their eggs." Liam looks down at Zayn to see the smaller man nodding.  
  
Zayn looks up at Liam smiling, "I'm going to have Doniya supply me with her egg, which sister are you going to ask? And shit we need to find a surrogate too."  
  
Liam smiles fondly at Zayn before contemplating his answer, "Probably Ruth because she's actually brought up the topic before and yeah we'll have to find one. I guess we'll need our mothers for that now won't we?"  
  
Zayn nods before rolling off on Liam to go grab their cellphones from off of the hallway table.  
  
As he's walking back, Liam catches the way the sunlight reflects of Zayn's beautiful tan skin and he is still struck by how beautiful his husband can still look, even at the age of 27.  
  
10 years ago they were strangers yet Liam had fallen in love with Zayn, and now they were happily married and in love, planning on having a family together, a fantasy that Liam never thought would actually come true yet still had.  
  
Zayn gingerly makes his way over to Liam before pulling him up into a sitting position before plopping down and cuddling into his side.  
  
"Zee, you're like a cat or something with how much you snuggle up to me sometimes."  
  
Zayn snorts before cuddling closer, "You're warm and soft, plus you smell nice, sorry of I want to be close to my husband all the time I'll just get up."  
  
With that Zayn gets up teasingly only for Liam to grab his hand and pull him back down so he plops down onto Liam's lap.  
  
Liam whispers into his ear, his breath making Zayn's skin feel like it's on fire, "I want you close to me all the time babe. I want you touching me as much as you want. I like you where you are right now, right here on my lap."  
  
He presses a kiss to the skin behind Zayn's ear and Zayn practically mewls at that because that's his soft spot that Liam always kisses when he's trying to drive Zayn absolutely crazy.  
  
Zayn shudders before coming back to himself and twisting around in Liam's arms before he's straddling Liam and pressing the phone to Liam's ear, "Just rung up your house, time to drop the news babe."  
  
Liam mildly glares at Zayn before his mom's voice fills up the phone, "Hello Liam sweetheart. How are you and Zayn?"  
  
"We're doing great mom, we called to let you guys know something and ask for a favor."  
  
"Don't hesitate now love what is it?"  
  
Liam takes a deep breath, squeezing Zayn's hand out of nervousness, "Zayn and I have decided to start a family together."  
  
There is silence on the other line and Liam thinks his mom has hung up before an ear piercing scream is heard through the line, causing Liam to hold the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Oh Liam darling this is such wonderful news I'm so happy for you too. Tell Zayn I say congratulations!"  
  
Zayn chuckles before leaning in to talk into the receiver, "Thank you Karen, it means the world."  
  
"Of course Zayn anything for you two, oh goodness the waterworks have started for me."  
  
Liam groans before remembering that he needs to ask his mum for the favor, "Mum about the favor we need."  
  
"Yes Liam?"  
  
"We need help finding a surrogate. We still have to let Trisha know but could you guys come down in the next week to help us find someone?"  
  
Liam's mom giggles, overly ecstatic about the news, "Of course Liam. Let Trisha know now so we can freak out together, I'll go tell your sisters!"  
  
After Liam hangs up with his mother, they call Trisha. She reacts the same way that Karen did and agreed to come down in the next week alongside Karen to help them find the perfect surrogate.  
  
Liam and Zayn smile at each other before leaning in until they are just a few inches away from each other.  
  
Liam stares into Zayn's eyes, getting lost in the hazel color as the sun shines into the room and illuminated them, making them look brighter and more beautiful than ever, "I love you Zayn."  
  
Zayn smiles back as he rubs their noses together, "I love you too _Jaan_."

~

Taylor Malik-Payne is born 9 and a half months later, in the early beginnings of the month of June, having tuffs of black hair sweeping over his head yet soft chocolate brown eyes to match Liam's own. His features match Zayn’s almost perfectly but he has parts about him that prove him to be Liam’s son as well.  
  
Zayn cries into Liam's shoulder because, "Li just look at him he's _beautiful_ , and he's _ours_."  
  
They watch his small body sleep as the time seems to go by slowly until the doctors come around and let them know that they can take Taylor home.  
  
Even though they aren't as famous as they used to be, buzz about them having a child has reached the media, so they're instructed to go out the back entrance, get into their car that has been brought around, and leave as discreetly as possible.  
  
Zayn holds Taylor in his arms the entire time, and his eyes continue to shed tears because he's just so happy.  
  
Liam watches Zayn out of the corner of his eye as he drives them home and his heart swells at the sight of his husband carrying their child.  
  
He can see the gentleness in which Zayn holds Taylor in his arms, the adoration in Zayn's eyes for the baby as it wriggles about in his hold.  
  
They'd been lucky with their surrogate, Natalia, who'd been an amazing woman to them the entire 9 months of the pregnancy and they were so thankful that she was okay and had a beautiful and perfect delivery.  
  
They'd used Ruth's egg and Zayn's semen for Natalia to carry because no matter what they wanted a child of their own, one that would clearly be theirs, even by looks.  
  
The couple had already painted and furnished a room in their house, one right next to their own, that had finally become Taylor's bedroom.  
  
It was a soft blue color with a rocking chair, crib, a dresser for all the clothes and gifts Taylor was sure to get, and a lot of toys surrounding the floor of the room.  
  
As Zayn steps out of the car he looks up to see Liam holding a small video camera in his hands and he rolls his eyes at his husband, "What is this?"  
  
Liam shrugs, a faint blush decorating his cheeks, "I want to document this moment. This is the moment we bring our baby home and Taylor gets to finally enter our house and make it his own as well. I want to be able to show him all these videos when he's older as well."  
  
Zayn chuckles softly as to not wake the baby, "So this isn't the last of your recording?"  
  
Liam smirks, "Of course not, besides you'll be videotaping as well mind my words, and we still have a second child to plan for."  
  
Zayn smiles at those words as he begins to step towards the front door of their house as Liam circles around him and slowly opens the door for him.  
  
As Zayn steps into the foyer both him and Liam say, "Welcome home Taylor."  
  
Taylor opens his eyes at his name and a small smile spreads across his chubby face and they both do nothing but coo at him because damn they made a really cute baby.  
  
There is still sleep clouding his eyes as they begin to flutter shut and Zayn and Liam decide it’s time to put him down for a nap.  
  
They make their way up the stairs and turn right into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Liam takes out the video camera again but Zayn only smiles at it.  
  
He walks in as Liam follows with the camera and gently places Taylor down into his crib, kissing his forehead and wrapping the blankets tightly around him.  
  
Liam turns the camera so they're both in the shot, Zayn hooking his chin onto Liam's shoulder as his arms go around Liam's waist, "You're finally home Taylor with your daddies. We already love you so much."  
  
Zayn nods, blowing a kiss into the camera before Liam closes the lens and turns in Zayn's embrace.  
  
He ducks his head so he's mouthing at Zayn's collarbone, as Zayn just wraps his arms even tighter around Liam, "That's our baby Zayn."  
  
Zayn's never seen Liam so awestruck before, well he has but this is a different kind, and it's rather endearing and lovely and makes him look so beautiful, "I know, and he's all ours, forever."  
  
Liam pulls back to look into Zayn's eyes, seeing love and adoration flow through the hazel eyes he's fallen in love with. He leans in slowly before capturing Zayn's lips in a kiss so gentle that they both feel a shiver run through their body.  
  
It must be the pure bliss they feel knowing they have their own baby now, they are one step closer to having a real family together and god they're still just so in love with each other that with each kiss they press to each other's lips there is a smile following it.  
  
Zayn pulls Liam out of Taylor's room, being sure to grab the baby monitor and leave the door open, before leading his husband into their own bedroom and pulling him down onto their bed.  
  
The two make love slowly and passionately that night.

~

It's 4:30 in the morning when Zayn wakes up with a start, reaching over to pull Liam closer only to be met with empty cold sheets.  
  
At first he thinks that he's been dreaming that this whole life with Liam has just been a dream until he feels the weight on his left ring finger, and he calms down.  
  
Where the hell is Liam though?  
  
He steps out of bed and pads out if the room when he hears a soft humming noise coming from Taylor's room.  
  
Zayn steps towards the door and looks in, the sight he sees melting his heart. Though there is only a little bit if light shining through the blinds on the window, and the night light only does little to illuminate the room, Zayn can still see Liam clearly.  
  
The brown haired boy has his arms resting on the side of the crib, his head pillowed on top, as he hums a lullaby to their sleeping child with a serene smile on his face.  
  
Zayn quickly runs back to their room, picking up their video camera and turning it on, before walking back towards the doorway to Taylor's room, leaning against it and recording the beauty that is his husband Liam Payne and their child.  
  
After a few more minutes Liam gets up before leaning down and pressing the softest of kisses across Taylor's cheeks before his eyes catch Zayn holding the video camera.  
  
A soft smile stretches across his face and Zayn has never thought his husband has ever looked more beautiful.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to check up on Taylor and he's just so small and beautiful I could stare at him all day," Liam says as he gets closer to Zayn and wraps them both up in a loving embrace.  
  
Zayn turns the camera so they're both in the shot before leaning in to kiss Liam sweetly before they both smile at the camera.  
  
Zayn leans his forehead against Liam's, "Don't worry babe, I understand more than you think."  
  
Liam pulls him into one last kiss before dragging them both back to bed and under the covers. He wraps their limbs together before cuddling into Zayn's side, "Thank you for everything Zayn."  
  
Zayn furrows his eyebrows because what has he done, "For what?"  
  
Liam kisses Zayn's chest as his arms come to wrap around his body, "For giving me this wonderful life to live with you. Being a wonderful husband to me and giving me so many wonderful years together, and also for Taylor who is so beautiful and ours and so perfect. Thank you for all of that and so much more; especially keeping me happy and loved for all these years."  
  
Zayn hides his smile in Liam's hair, pulling the younger man closer to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I love you too you donut."

~

They wait a few weeks before letting the other lads and their families meet Taylor because they want some time to themselves with their child before everyone else begins to coddle and obsess over him.  
  
They have the lads come over for dinner first since they're all still in London, well the outskirts more like, and they've dressed Taylor up in a sky blue onesie, in which he looks absolutely adorable and cuddly and both Liam and Zayn have a hard time putting him down and getting everything ready for their guests.  
  
The doorbell rings at exactly 6 PM, and all three of the other lads are standing in their doorstep with wide smiles and arms full of bags.  
  
Liam looks absolutely shocked, "What the bloody hell is in those bags?"  
  
Louis rolls his eyes before smiling softly at Liam, "Things to help you and Zayn out, and toys for Taylor as well. What kinds of friends and uncles to Taylor would we be if we didn't bring stuff?"  
  
Liam stares at the three of them fondly because shit they've got some amazing friends.  
  
As Liam lets the three in Harry looks around before turning his gaze to Liam, "Where is that husband of yours?"  
  
Liam's smile turns soft at the mention of Zayn and the three lads try to keep their gagging noises to a minimum, "He's with Taylor in the living room. It's time for you to meet him."  
  
Louis, Harry and Niall beam at each other before they're turning the corner that leads to the living room.  
  
They can hear Taylor's soft giggles alongside Zayn's hearty chuckles and both father and son look up from their spot on the floor together as Liam walks in with the other three.  
  
The lads stop abruptly as Liam continues to walk towards them and plop down next to Taylor who grabs at Liam's shirt, wanting to be lifted, before Liam picks him up and rests him on his lap, as Taylor nuzzles his face into Liam's chest.  
  
Harry's eyes are wide as his face breaks out into a smile, "Jesus Christ, lads he's beautiful and looks just like you both."  
  
Louis is already cooing at the baby, who is eyeing them curiously, before he's dropping down in front of Liam, "Do you want to come to your Uncle Lou Taylor?"  
  
Taylor looks up at Liam questioningly before a soft smile spreads over his face and he's falling into Louis' waiting arms.  
  
Niall sits down next to Louis and begins to make funny faces at the baby who starts to giggle uncontrollably, "Looks like he loves me lads."  
  
Zayn and Liam smile softly at them before Taylor is patting at Louis cheek and stretching out his hands towards Niall.  
  
Smiling, Niall hoists him up into his arms and puts him onto both of his feet, keeping a firm grasp on Taylor's hips. Louis and Harry both grab one of Taylor's hands before they're making him dance and wiggle, causing Taylor to laugh and giggle which is music to everyone's ears.  
  
Zayn had already had the camera going as soon as he heard the doorbell ring so he'd captured almost every moment that Taylor had with his other dad and his uncles.  
  
As Taylor begins to get tired he tilts his head at Harry before he's plopping down onto his butt and raising his arms for Harry to pick him up. The curly haired man does just that before Taylor is settling down in Harry's lap and smiling up at him.  
  
Harry smiles softly down at the baby before looking up at Zayn and Liam who have the camera trained on him, "He's lovely lads, I'm already gone for him. He's going to be such a spoiled boy."  
  
He nuzzles his nose into Taylor's hair who giggles and paws at his chest before grabbing at his hair with his chubby fingers.  
  
They all sit around for another 15 minutes playing with Taylor and catching up on things before Taylor turns around in Harry's arms and makes grabby hands at Zayn before the raven haired man is scooping him up into his arms and walking towards the kitchen, "Looks like somebody needs their bottle."  
  
As if the other lads have some sort of magnetic connection, they're following Zayn to the kitchen with Liam shaking his head behind them.  
  
They watch as Zayn cradles Taylor in his arms before placing the bottle at the baby's mouth, wanting for Taylor to take initiative and begin to drink.  
  
Liam trains the camera on them all, just to capture the moment before he's turning it off and wrapping his arm around Zayn's waist.  
  
Taylor, the greedy little bugger, finishes his milk soon after, leaving Liam to take him into his arms and burp him until the baby is sighing against his father's shoulder.  
  
Liam chuckles softly before running a hand through Taylor's silky soft hair, down his back and up again in soothing patterns, "Looks like someone is tired."  
  
Taylor smiles lazily before Liam turns him to face all the other boys, "You have to say bye to everyone first."  
  
Liam turns to Zayn who leans forward and places a kiss to Taylor's forehead, "Say goodnight to your baba Taylor."  
  
The baby giggles in response and grabs at Zayn's shirt and pulls him closer as Zayn chuckles, "Goodnight sweetheart."  
  
Liam turns him to face the other lads who are smiling softly at the baby, "Say goodnight to your uncles now Taylor."  
  
Taylor hides his face in Liam's chest before turning back to look at the other lads with a soft smile on his face before his chubby hand is being outstretched towards them. They all press a quick kiss to it which causes Taylor to giggle before they murmur their goodbyes.  
  
As Liam walks up the stairs, reminding Zayn to turn the downstairs baby monitor on, the other lads set about helping Zayn get dinner ready.  
  
Louis hugs Zayn to his side, "You both are doing a swell job with that baby. He's completely enamored with you both. And baba huh?"  
  
Zayn blushes before hugging Louis back, "Yeah I want our kids to have some kind of Urdu background, and it'd be enough for them to just call me baba, which is father in my language."  
  
Harry smiles at Zayn, nodding in agreement, "I think that's a really good idea if I should be honest. But Lou is right, you both are already doing such a good job with him, he's so calm and lovely."  
  
Zayn shrugs but hides a smile in his shoulder, "We got lucky to have been given such an amazing child, plus he already loves you lot."  
  
Liam walks back into the kitchen, pressing a quick kiss to Zayn's temple, "It's true, we didn't think he'd be okay with being around unfamiliar people so soon but judging by how he reacted with you lot, he does already love you guys."  
  
Niall shrugs and begins to steal food from off of the stove, "What's not to love about us? Besides he's going to be a spoiled baby with uncles like us. I love him just as much as I love my own nephew. Aw I have two nephews now."  
  
They all just smile at each other before wrapping Niall up in a big hug because even after all this time, things haven't changed.

~

Their families react almost the same way that the lads did once they get the chance to meet Taylor, but there are more tears involved this time around.  
  
Even Geoff, Liam's dad claps them both in the back before pulling them both in for a tight hug, "Thank you for such a beautiful grandson. I may already be a grandfather but this baby will be so loved, thank you both."  
  
Zayn will never admit that got teary eyes when Geoff said that to them but Liam just kisses him I dress so he doesn't have to worry about it.  
  
Their sisters are absolutely in love with Taylor and shower him with so much affection that Liam and Zayn just till their eyes at them because he has 5 aunts that are going to spoil him like crazy.  
  
Their mothers pull them both into tight hugs that almost suffocate them, but probably in a good way.  
  
They tell them how proud they are, how lovely Taylor is, and how loved he will be because he's beautiful and so well behaved and they're just so happy for their sons.  
  
Liam and Zayn go to sleep wrapped around each other and their son that night, not having the heart to let him sleep alone in his own room.  
  
As Taylor peacefully sleeps between their chests, Liam and Zayn exchange soft kisses over their sons head, so happy and satisfied with their lives in that moment.  
  
They fall asleep with serene smiles on their faces, their hands intertwined above their sons chest as it rises and falls as he breaths deeply in his sleep, having his father’s beside him to protect him, always there, because he will be so loved, no matter what.

~

Exactly one year after, Aaeesha Malik-Payne is born into the world; Natalia being their chosen surrogate once again but this time with Doniya’s egg and Liam’s semen.  
  
She has features that mirror Liam's so well but her eyes are definitely Zayn's along with the tannish tint to her body that her older brother has as well.  
  
She is so beautiful, that Liam and Zayn know that once she begins to grow up and explore this world they'll have to keep a strict eye on her to make sure that no boy ever hurts their little girl because they both as protective, over Taylor and Aaeesha as well.  
  
The best part about having two children is that Taylor is absolutely enamored with his little sister. He loves her so much and is almost as protective as Zayn and Liam are. He trails after her whenever she goes anywhere and plays with her every chance he gets.  
  
When Zayn and Liam take pictures of their children, they will be wrapped around one another, big smiles adorning their faces, and it makes their hearts swell up at the fact that they're just one big happy family.  
  
Their children treat them so well, they listen to them and fuss about only a minimum amount, and they are so good with other people.  
  
Maybe it's the fact that Zayn and Liam were so exuberant as children that their own kids followed in their footsteps, especially with a love for superheroes and Toy Story, although Aaeesha has a thing for Princess', all thanks to a certain Uncle Tommo.  
  
"She’s our little princess Zayn so I'm going to treat her like one."  
  
Liam will always wrap his arms around Zayn's waist from behind before kissing Zayn's neck and whispering into his ear, "Louis has a point you know. She is our little princess."  
  
Zayn will just turn his head and kiss Liam softly before he turns back to look at how lovingly everyone treats Aaeesha and Taylor, how engraved they are into everyone's lives that no matter what they are so wanted, so loved, and will never have anything to worry about.  
  
Everyone fawns all over Aaeesha, the same way they did with Taylor because, she is so beautiful as well.  
  
Their mothers have reminded them time and time again, "You both are such good looking men, handsome fathers as well, and with the genes in our families, your children were bound to be absolutely beautiful and look at them, they are."  
  
Zayn and Liam both are so thankful the life they have right now, the life they share with both of their children, one that has so many other people involved, including their band mates that have become their life-long friends, and their own families back home as well.  
  
More importantly, they have each other, through every obstacle they may ever encounter; they have each other to break those barriers down, to conquer any problem that is hurtled their way.  
  
The love they share is one that is probably very rare because it is love in its truest form.  
  
It is the silent rush of a wave onto the sandy shore of the beach, the quiet hum of a mockingbird as it sings to its children, it's the little things that Liam and Zayn do for each other that really indicate the kind of love they have.  
  
Their love isn't battered or broken; it is whole and strong, with so many scars to show their battles, the ones that made their love even stronger, more worthwhile that nothing and no one can tear them apart.  
  
It's what makes them such good fathers to their children, wanting to provide for their son and daughter with everything they will ever need, to shower them with the same love and affection that they have received from each other.  
  
Ultimately they want to be the kind of family that everyone looks at and envoy's because they have the ideal family, the loving one that only really has minor problems in their way.  
  
Many people have stopped them in the streets, either recognizing them or just being nice, saying, "Your children are absolutely beautiful, you 4 make a lovely family."  
  
They've been lucky enough to have a positive response to being a gay couple with children and it makes everything more worthwhile.  
  
But they still make sure to keep their children away from the prying eyes of others and the media that can spin crazy stories and scare their children more than interest them.  
  
Zayn and Liam are still the same people they were all those years ago, the two dumb young lads who fell in love with each other and finally found their way to be together. They're still the same lads who went against the world to protect their live, to be proud and happy, and not let anyone break them down. They're still the same two lads who got married because they realized that they only wanted each other for the rest of their lives and no one else, being two of the happiest men to ever walk this planet.  
  
They're still the same two lads they've been for years now, but with two new additions to their family, two additions that are the result of their love for each other that they will love and cherish for the rest of their lives.  
  
Taylor and Aaeesha, their little angels. The two most important people in the world to Zayn and Liam besides each other, their lives and hearts, two people they will protect with everything in them.  
  
This _family_ that is _theirs_ to keep for all the years to come.  
  
 _To infinity and beyond_ , like Liam and Zayn love to say.


End file.
